Final alternativo de Allegiant
by CarolCrawford
Summary: Final alternativo del tercer libro de la saga Divergente, Allegiant
1. Chapter 1

**TRIS**

-¿Cómo te inoculaste tú misma contra el suero de la muerte? –me pregunta él. Todavía está sentado en su silla de ruedas, pero no necesitas caminar para poder andar.

Parpadeo hacia él, todavía aturdida.

-No lo hice –digo.

-No seas tonta –dice David -. No puedes sobrevivir al suero de la muerte sin una inoculación, y yo soy la única persona en el recinto que posee dicha sustancia.

Sólo lo miro fijamente, sin saber qué decir. No me inoculé a mí misma. El hecho de que todavía esté de pie es imposible. No hay nada más por añadir.

-Supongo que ya no importa –dice-. Estamos aquí ahora.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –murmuro. Siento mis labios incómodamente grandes, haciendo difícil hablar. Todavía siento esa pesadez grasosa en la piel, como si la muerte se aferrara a mí, aunque la haya derrotado.

Soy vagamente consciente de que dejé mi propia arma en el pasillo detrás de mí, segura de que no la necesitaría si lo he hecho bien hasta ahora.

-Yo sabía que algo estaba pasando –dice David-. Has estado corriendo de aquí para allá con personas dañadas genéticamente durante toda la semana, Tris, ¿pensaste que no me daría cuenta? –Sacude la cabeza-. Y entonces tu amiga Cara fue sorprendida tratando de manipular las luces, pero muy sabiamente se noqueó a sí misma antes de que nos pudiera decir algo. Así que vine aquí, por si acaso. Me entristece decir que no estoy sorprendido de verte.

-¿Viniste aquí solo? –digo-. No eres muy inteligente, ¿verdad?

Sus brillantes ojos se entrecierran un poco.

-Bueno, verás, tengo resistencia al suero de la muerte y un arma, y tú no tienes manera de pelear conmigo. No hay manera de que puedas robar cuatro dispositivos de virus mientras te tengo a punta de pistola. Me temo que has llegado hasta aquí sin ninguna razón, y será a costa de tu vida. El suero de la muerte pudo no haberte matado, pero yo lo voy a hacer. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes, no permitimos oficialmente la pena de muerte, pero no puedo dejar que sobrevivas a esto.

Él cree que estoy aquí para robar las armas que han de reiniciar los experimentos, no para disipar uno de ellos. Por supuesto que él lo cree así.

Trató de mantener bajo control mi expresión, aunque estoy segura de que sigue siendo floja. Desplazo mis ojos por la habitación, buscando el dispositivo que va a liberar el virus del suero de la memoria. Estaba allí cuando Matthew se lo describió a Caleb con minucioso detalle anteriormente: una caja negra con un teclado plateado, marcado con una cinta azul con un número de modelo escrito en él. Es una de las pocas cosas en el mostrador junto a la pared izquierda, a pocos metros de mí. Pero no puedo mover, o de lo contrario él me matará.

Voy a tener que esperar al momento adecuado, y hacerlo rápido.

-Sé lo que hiciste –digo. Empiezo a retroceder, con la esperanza de que la acusación lo distraiga-. Sé que diseñaste la simulación de ataque. Sé que eres el responsable de la muerte de mis padres… de la muerte de mi madre. Lo sé.

-¡No soy responsable de su muerte! –dice David, las palabras brotando de él, demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido-. Le dije lo que venía justo antes de que el ataque comenzara, así que tuvo tiempo suficiente para escoltar a sus seres queridos a un lugar seguro. Si se hubiera quedado donde estaba, ella habría vivido. Pero era una mujer tonta que no entendía de hacer sacrificios por el bien común, ¡y eso la mató!

Frunzo el ceño. Hay algo en su reacción… algo sobre la vidriosidad de sus ojos… algo que murmuró cuando Nita le disparó con el suero del miedo… algo sobre ella.

-¿La amabas? –digo-. Todos esos años que ella estuvo enviándote correspondencia… la razón por la que no quisiste que se quedara allí… la razón por la que le dijiste que no podías seguir leyendo las actualizaciones después de que se casara con mi padre…

David se queda inmóvil, como una estatua, como un hombre de piedra.

-Lo hice –dice-. Pero ese tiempo ya pasó.

Debe de ser por eso por lo que me dio la bienvenida en su círculo de confianza, por eso me dio tantas oportunidades. Porque soy un pedazo de ella, llevando su cabello y hablando con su voz. Porque ha pasado su vida aferrándose a ella y ha terminando con nada.

Oigo pasos en el pasillo exterior. Los soldados están llegando. Bien, necesito que lo hagan. Los necesito para que estén expuestos al suero en el aire, para que lo transmitan al resto del recinto. Con suerte van a esperar hasta que el aire esté libre del suero de la muerte.

-Mi madre no era una tonta –digo-. Ella entendió algo que tú no. Que no es sacrificio si es la vida de alguien **_más_** la que estás regalando, eso es solo malvado.

Retrocedo un paso más y digo:

-Ella me enseñó todo sobre el sacrificio real. Que debe hacerse por amor, no por el disgusto fuera de lugar que sientas hacia la genética de otra persona. Que debe hacerse por necesidad, después de agotarse todas las opciones. Que debe hacerse por las personas que necesitan tu fuerza, ya que ellos no tienen suficiente en su interior. Por eso voy a impedir que "sacrifiques" a todas esas personas y sus recuerdos. Por eso tengo que librar al mundo de ti de una vez por todas.

Niego con la cabeza.

-No he venido aquí a robar algo, David.

Me giro y me lanzo hacia el dispositivo. El arma se dispara y el dolor corre a través de mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera sé dónde me golpeó la bala.

Todavía puedo oír a Caleb repetirle el código a Matthew. Con mano temblorosa escribo los números en el teclado.

El arma se dispara de nuevo.

Más dolor y bordes negros en mi visión, pero oigo la voz de Caleb de nuevo. **_El botón verde._**

Tanto dolor.

Pero, ¿cómo, cuándo siento mi cuerpo tan adormecido?

Empiezo a caer, y golpeó el teclado con la mano en mi camino hacia abajo. Una luz se enciende detrás del botón verde.

Escucho un pitido y un sonido agitado.

Me deslizo hasta el suelo. Siento algo caliente en mi cuello y bajo mi mejilla. Rojo. La sangre es de un color extraño. Oscuro.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a David observándome con atención.

Y a mi **_madre_** caminando detrás de él.

Ella está vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba la última vez que la vi, de gris Abnegación, manchada con su sangre, con los brazos desnudos para mostrar su tatuaje. Todavía hay agujeros de bala en su camisa; a través de ellos puedo ver su piel herida, roja, pero no sangra más, como si estuviera congelada en el tiempo. Su cabello rubio oscuro está recogido en un moño, pero algunos mechones sueltos enmarcan su rostro en oro.

Sé que ella no puede estar viva, pero no sé si la estoy viendo ahora porque estoy delirando por la pérdida de sangre, porque el suero ha confundido mis pensamientos o porque ella está aquí de alguna forma.

Ella se arrodilla a mi lado y toca mi mejilla con una mano fría.

-Hola, Beatrice -dice, y sonríe.

-¿Ya he terminado? –digo, y no estoy segura de si realmente lo digo o si sólo lo pienso y ella lo oye.

-No es a mí a quién debes preguntárselo –dice ella, con una sonrisa amable-. Eres tú quién debe responder. ¿Piensas que ya has terminado aquí? Porque si es así nos iremos juntas ahora mismo.

Lo pienso un instante.

-Sí, ya he terminado. –respondo con firmeza.

Mi madre asiente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Extiende su mano para atraerme a sus brazos, pero cuando roza mi piel, me doy cuenta de algo. De algo que puede cambiarlo todo.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿Tobias, Caleb, mis amigos? –pregunto desesperada.

-Quizá esa sea la verdadera pregunta –dice mi madre con dulzura-. Tú estás preparada para irte, estoy segura, ¿pero lo están ellos para que te marches?

Ahogo un sollozo cuando la imagen de Tobias viene a mi mente, de lo oscuros que eran y todavía siguen siendo sus ojos, lo fuertes y cálidas que eran sus manos, el momento en el que por primera vez estuvimos cara a cara.

Pienso en Caleb tirado en el suelo, pidiéndome que no me fuera. En Christina y su forma de perdonarme. En Uriah, completamente inmóvil en la cama del hospital.

Nos habíamos enfrentado a muchas cosas y habíamos sobrevivido. Pero el futuro que estaba por llegar tampoco sería fácil. En aquel preciso momento, la respuesta a la pregunta de mi madre aparece ante mí claramente. No están listos para que me vaya. Aún no.

-Creo que no, mamá –respondo vacilante-. No lo están. Porque mi vida no me pertenece solo a mí. Y Tobias y los demás no pueden perder a nadie más. Me necesitan.

Mi madre sonríe, llena de orgullo, y me suelta el brazo lentamente. La admiración que hay en sus ojos me demuestra que he hecho lo correcto.

-¿Lo ves? No me necesitas para tomar una decisión, Beatrice. Porque después de todo lo que has sufrido, te has ganado el derecho de tomarlas tú sola. Te quiero, hija mía, y nunca podré decirte con palabras lo orgullosa que me siento de ti.

Mi madre comienza a caminar hacia atrás y se desvanece en una brillante luz blanca. Mientras veo cómo se marcha, una pregunta cobra forma en mi mente.

¿Puedo ser perdonada por todo lo que he hecho para llegar hasta aquí?

Quiero serlo.

Puedo.

Lo creo.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y alguien grita mi nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**TOBIAS**

Evelyn se aparta las lágrimas de los ojos con el pulgar. Estamos de pie cerca de la ventana, hombro con hombro, mirando arremolinarse la nieve. Algunos de los copos se reúnen en el alféizar exterior, acumulándose en las esquinas. La sensación ha vuelto a mis manos. Mientras observo hacia afuera al mundo, espolvoreado de blanco, siento que todo ha vuelto a empezar, y será mejor esta vez.

-Creo que puedo contactar con Marcus por la radio para negociar un acuerdo de paz -dice Evelyn-. Él va a escuchar; sería un estúpido si no lo hiciera.

-Antes de que hagas eso, hice una promesa que tengo que cumplir -digo. Toco el hombro de Evelyn. Esperaba ver tensión en los bordes de su sonrisa, pero no los veo.

Siento una punzada de culpabilidad. No he venido aquí para pedirle que baje las armas por mí, para negociar en todo lo que ella ha trabajado solo por tenerme de vuelta. Pero, de nuevo, no he venido aquí para darle alguna opción en absoluto. Supongo que

Tris tenía razón: cuando tienes que elegir entre dos malas opciones, escoges la que salva a las personas que amas. No habría salvado a Evelyn dándole ese suero. La habría destruido.

Peter se sienta con la espalda contra la pared en el pasillo. Él me mira cuando me inclino sobre él, su oscuro cabello está pegado en su frente por la nieve derretida.

-¿La reiniciaste? -dice.

-No -le digo.

-No pensé que tuvieras el valor.

-No se trata de valor. ¿Sabes qué? Lo que sea. —Niego con la cabeza y sostengo el vial del suero de memoria—. ¿Todavía estás empeñado en esto?

Él asiente.

-Podrías simplemente esforzarte, ya sabes -le digo-. Podrías tomar mejores decisiones, tener una vida mejor.

-Sí, podría –dice-. Pero no lo haré. Los dos sabemos eso. Lo sé. Sé que el cambio es difícil, y viene lentamente, y que es trabajo de muchos días ensartados en una larga línea hasta que el origen de ello se olvida. Tiene miedo de que no será capaz de someterse a ese trabajo, que va a desperdiciar esos días, y que van a dejarlo peor de lo que es ahora. Y entiendo ese sentimiento... entiendo lo que es tener miedo de ti mismo.

Así que lo siento en uno de los sofás, y le pregunto qué quiere que le diga acerca de sí mismo, después de que sus recuerdos desaparezcan como el humo. Sólo sacude la cabeza. Nada. Él no quiere retener nada.

Peter toma el vial con mano temblorosa y tuerce la tapa. El líquido tiembla en su interior, casi derramándose sobre el borde. Lo sostiene bajo su nariz para olerlo.

-¿Cuánto debo tomar? -dice, y creo que he oído que le castañeteaban los dientes.

-No creo que haga diferencia -le digo.

-Está bien. Bueno... aquí voy -.

Levanta el vial hacia la luz como si me estuviera brindando. Cuando toca su boca con el vial, digo:

-Sé valiente.

Luego se lo traga. Y veo a Peter desaparecer.

El aire afuera sabe como el hielo.

-¡Oye! ¡Peter! -grito, mis respiraciones volviéndose vapor.

Peter se encuentra junto a la puerta de la sede de Erudición, luciendo despistado. Al oír su nombre (que he estado diciendo por lo menos diez veces desde que se bebió el suero) levanta las cejas, señalándose su pecho.

Matthew nos dijo que la gente estaría desorientada durante un tiempo después de beber el suero de memoria, pero no pensé que "desorientado" significara "estúpido" hasta ahora.

Suspiro.

-Sí, ¡ese eres tú! ¡Por undécima vez! Ven, vamos.

Pensé que cuando lo mirara después de que bebiera el suero, todavía vería el iniciado que metió un cuchillo de mantequilla en el ojo de Edward, y el chico que intentó matar a mi novia, y todas las otras cosas que ha hecho, que se extienden hacia atrás durante el tiempo que lo conozco. Pero es más fácil de lo que pensé al ver que él no tiene idea de quién es. Sus ojos siguen teniendo esa mirada amplia, inocente, pero esta vez, lo creo.

Evelyn y yo caminamos al lado del otro, con Peter trotando detrás de nosotros. La nieve ha dejado de caer ahora, pero la suficiente se ha acumulado en el suelo donde cruje debajo de mis zapatos. Caminamos hasta el Parque Millennium, donde la gigantesca escultura refleja la luz de la luna, y luego por unas escaleras. A medida que bajamos, Evelyn envuelve su mano alrededor de mi codo para mantener el equilibrio, e intercambiamos una mirada. Me pregunto si está tan nerviosa como yo por hacerle frente a mi padre otra vez. Me pregunto si ella está nerviosa alguna vez.

En la parte inferior de la escalera hay un pabellón con dos bloques de vidrio, cada uno por lo menos tres veces tan altos que yo, en cada extremo. Aquí es donde les dijimos a Marcus y a Johanna que nos encontraríamos con ellos; ambas partes armadas para ser realistas, pero aún así.

Ellos ya están ahí. Johanna no está sosteniendo un arma, pero Marcus sí, y la tiene apuntando a Evelyn. Le apunto a él con la pistola que Evelyn me dio, sólo para estar seguro. Noto los planos de su cráneo, mostrándose a través de su cabello rapado, y el camino irregular de su nariz torcida tallada por su cara.

-¡Tobias! -dice Johanna. Lleva un abrigo de un rojo Cordialidad, espolvoreado con copos de nieve-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tratando de detener a todos de matarse los unos a los otros –digo-. Me sorprende que estés llevando un arma.

Asiento con la cabeza hacia el bulto en el bolsillo de su abrigo, viendo los contornos inconfundibles de un arma.

-A veces hay que tomar medidas difíciles para garantizar la paz —dice Johanna-. Creo que concuerdas con eso, como un principio.

-No estamos aquí para charlar -dice Marcus, mirando a Evelyn-. Dijiste que querías hablar acerca de un trato.

Las últimas semanas han tomado algo de él. Lo puedo ver en las comisuras giradas hacia debajo de su boca, en la piel de color morado bajo de sus ojos. Veo mis propios ojos puestos en su cráneo, y pienso en el reflejo en mi pasaje del miedo, cuán aterrorizado estaba, viendo su piel extenderse sobre la mía como un sarpullido. Todavía estoy preocupado porque me convierta en él, incluso ahora, de pie en desacuerdo con él, con mi madre a mi lado, como siempre soñé que haría cuando era un niño.

Pero no creo que todavía tenga miedo.

-Sí -dice Evelyn-. Tengo algunos términos para que ambos aceptemos. Creo que vas a encontrarlos justos. Si estás de acuerdo con ellos, voy a renunciar y entregar cualquiera de las armas que tenga mi pueblo y que no estén usando para su protección personal. Voy a salir de la ciudad y no voy regresar.

Marcus se ríe. No estoy seguro de si se trata de una risa burlona o de una incrédula. Es igualmente capaz de tener cualquiera de esos sentimientos, un hombre arrogante y profundamente suspicaz.

-Deja que termine -dice Johanna en voz baja, metiendo las manos en las mangas.

-A cambio -dice Evelyn-, no vas atacar o tratar de tomar el control de la ciudad. Vas a permitir que aquellas personas que deseen salir y buscar una nueva vida en otro lugar puedan hacerlo. Vas a permitir que aquellos que opten por quedarse puedan votar por los nuevos líderes y un nuevo sistema social. Y lo más importante, tú, Marcus, no serás elegible para liderarlos.

Es el único término puramente egoísta del acuerdo de paz. Ella me dijo que no podía soportar la idea de que Marcus engañara a más personas para que lo siguieran, y no discutí con ella.

Johanna levanta las cejas. Me he dado cuenta que se ha retirado el cabello hacia atrás en ambos lados, para revelar la cicatriz en su totalidad. Se ve mejor así, más fuerte, cuando no se está escondiendo detrás de una cortina de cabello, escondiendo quién es.

-No hay trato -dice Marcus-. Yo soy el líder de estas personas.

-Marcus -dice Johanna.

Él la ignora.

-¡Tú no puedes decidir si los lidero o no porque tienes algo contra mí, Evelyn!

-Disculpa -dice Johanna en voz alta-. Marcus, lo que ella está ofreciendo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¡obtendremos todo lo que queremos sin toda la violencia! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no?

-¡Porque yo soy el líder legítimo de estas personas! –dice Marcus-.¡Yo soy el líder de los Leales! Yo...

-No, no lo eres -dice Johanna con calma-. Yo soy la líder de los Leales. Y tú vas a estar de acuerdo con este trato, porque si no les diré que tuviste la oportunidad de poner fin a este conflicto sin derramamiento de sangre si sacrificabas tu orgullo, y dijiste que no.

La máscara pasiva de Marcus se ha ido, dejando al descubierto la cara maliciosa de debajo. Pero ni siquiera él puede discutir con Johanna, cuya perfecta calma y perfecta amenaza lo han dominado. Él sacude la cabeza, pero no discute de nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tus términos -dice Johanna, y levanta la mano, sus pasos crujiendo en la nieve.

Evelyn se quita el guante dedo por dedo, llega a través de la brecha, y estrechan sus manos.

-Por la mañana deberíamos tener reunidos a todos y les diremos el nuevo plan -dice

Johanna-. ¿Puedes garantizar una reunión segura?

-Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas -dice Evelyn.

Compruebo mi reloj. Ha pasado una hora desde que Amar y Christina se separaron de nosotros cerca del edificio Hancock, lo que significa que probablemente él sabe que el virus del suero no funcionó. O tal vez no lo sabe. De cualquier manera, tengo que hacer lo que vine a hacer, tengo que encontrar a Zeke y a su madre y decirles lo que le pasó a Uriah.

-Debo irme -le digo a Evelyn-. Tengo algo más que hacer. ¿Pero te recojo en los límites de la ciudad mañana por la tarde?

-Eso suena bien -dice Evelyn, y frota mi brazo enérgicamente con una mano enguantada, como solía hacer cuando era un niño y tenía frío.

-Supongo que no vas a volver -me dice Johanna-. ¿Has encontrado una vida para ti en el exterior?

-Así es -le digo-. Buena suerte aquí. La gente de afuera... ellos van a tratar de cerrar la ciudad. Deberíais estar listos para ello.

Johanna sonríe.

-Estoy segura de que podremos negociar con ellos.

Ella me ofrece su mano, y la estrecho. Siento los ojos de Marcus clavados en mí como un peso opresivo amenazando con aplastarme. Me obligo a mirarlo.

-Adiós -digo, y lo digo en serio.

Hana, la madre de Zeke, tiene unos pies tan pequeños que no tocan el suelo cuando se sienta en el sillón de su sala de estar. Ella está usando un andrajoso albornoz negro y pantuflas, pero el aire que tiene, con las manos cruzadas en su regazo y sus cejas levantadas, es tan digno que me siento como si estuviera de pie delante de un líder mundial. Echo un vistazo a Zeke, quien se frota la cara con los puños para despertarse.

Amar y Cristina los encontraron, no entre los otros revolucionarios cerca del edificio Hancock, sino en su apartamento familiar en la Espira, sobre la sede de Osadía. Sólo me los encontré, porque Christina pensó en dejarnos a Peter y a mí una nota con su ubicación en la camioneta inutilizada. Peter está esperando en la nueva camioneta que Evelyn encontró para que nosotros condujéramos hasta la Oficina.

-Lo siento –digo-. No sé por dónde empezar.

-Podrías comenzar con lo peor -dice Hana-. Como, qué es lo que le ocurrió exactamente a mi hijo.

-Él fue herido de gravedad durante un ataque -le digo-. Hubo una explosión, y él estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Oh, Dios -dice Zeke, y empieza a balancearse de un lado a otro como si fuera un niño otra vez, aliviado por el movimiento como un niño.

Pero Hana sólo inclina la cabeza, ocultando su rostro de mí. Su sala huele a ajo y a cebolla, tal vez los restos de la cena de esa noche. Inclino mi hombro hacia la pared blanca junto a la puerta.

Colgando algo torcida a mi lado está una foto de la familia: Zeke cuando era un niño, y Uriah cuando era un bebé, en el regazo de su madre. El rostro de su padre está perforado en varios lugares, en la nariz, oreja y en el labio, pero su brillante y amplia sonrisa, y la tez oscura son más familiares para mí, porque le legó esas cosas a sus hijos.

-Él ha estado en coma desde entonces –digo-. Y...

-Y no va a despertar –dice Hana, con la voz tensa-. Eso es lo que has venido a decirnos, ¿verdad?

-Sí –digo-. Vine a buscarlos para que puedan tomar una decisión en su nombre.

-¿Una decisión? -dice Zeke-. ¿Quieres decir que si lo desconectamos o no?

-Zeke -dice Hana, y niega con la cabeza. Él se hunde de nuevo en el sofá. Los cojines parecen envolverse a su alrededor. -Por supuesto que no queremos mantenerlo con vida de esa manera -dice Hana-. Él querría seguir adelante. Pero nos gustaría ir a verlo.

Asiento.

-Por supuesto. Pero hay algo más que debería decir. El ataque... fue una especie de revuelta en la que estaban involucradas algunas personas del lugar donde nos alojábamos. Y yo participé en ella.

Me quedo mirando la grieta del suelo justo en frente de mí, el polvo que se ha acumulado por el tiempo, y espero una reacción, cualquier reacción. Lo que me da la bienvenida es sólo el silencio.

-No hice lo que me pediste -le digo a Zeke-. No cuide de él de la manera en que debía hacerlo. Y lo siento.

Me arriesgo a echar un vistazo hacia él, y está sentado quieto, mirando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de café, el cual está pintado con descoloridas rosas.

-Creo que necesitamos un poco de tiempo con esto -dice Hana. Se aclara la garganta, pero no ayuda a su voz trémula.

-Me gustaría poder darles eso –digo-. Pero vamos a volver al recinto muy pronto, y tenéis que venir con nosotros.

-Está bien -dice Hana-. Si puedes esperar afuera, estaremos allí en cinco minutos.

El viaje de regreso al recinto es lento y oscuro. Veo a la luna desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de las nubes que nos topamos en el terreno. Cuando llegamos a los límites exteriores de la ciudad, comienza a nevar otra vez, livianos y grandes copos se arremolinan frente a los faros. Me pregunto si Tris está viéndolos correr por el pavimento y reuniéndose en montones por los aviones. Me pregunto si ella está viviendo en un mundo mejor del que yo dejé, entre las personas que ya no recuerdan lo que es tener genes puros.

Christina se inclina hacia delante para susurrarme al oído.

-Entonces, ¿lo hiciste? ¿Funcionó?

Asiento. En el espejo retrovisor la veo tocarse el rostro con las dos manos, con una sonrisa entre sus palmas. Sé cómo se siente: segura.

Todos estamos a salvo.

-¿Inoculaste a tu familia? -digo.

-Sip. Los encontramos con los Leales, en el edificio Hancock -dice -. Pero el tiempo de la reiniciación ha pasado, parece que Tris y Caleb lo detuvieron.

Hana y Zeke murmuran entre sí en el camino, admirando el oscuro y extraño mundo por el que avanzamos. Amar da la básica explicación sobre la marcha, mirando a ellos en vez de la carretera con demasiada frecuencia para mi comodidad. Trato de ignorar mis oleadas de pánico cuando él casi se desvía entre las farolas y barreras, y en su lugar se centra en la nieve. Siempre he odiado el vacío que trae el invierno, el paisaje blanco y la gran diferencia entre el cielo y la tierra, la forma en que transforma a los árboles en esqueletos y a la ciudad en un desierto. Tal vez este invierno pueda ser persuadido de lo contrario.

Pasamos por las vallas y nos detenemos en la puerta principal, de la que ya no están a cargo los guardias. Salimos, y Zeke agarra la mano de su madre para equilibrarla mientras ella camina por la nieve. A medida que entramos en el recinto, sé a ciencia cierta que Caleb tuvo éxito, porque no hay nadie a la vista. Eso sólo puede significar que han sido reiniciados, sus recuerdos han sido alterados para siempre.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo? -dice Amar.

Caminamos por el puesto de seguridad abandonado sin parar. Al otro lado, veo a Cara. Un lado de su rostro está muy amoratado, y hay un vendaje en su cabeza, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es la mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? —digo.

Cara niega con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Tris? -le digo.

-Lo siento, Tobias. No lo sé –dice en voz baja-. Tris entró en el Laboratorio de

Armas en lugar de Caleb. Sabemos que liberó el suero de memoria, pero no sabemos… si continúa con vida.

La mayoría del tiempo me doy cuenta cuando la gente está mintiendo, y esto debe ser una mentira, porque Tris sigue viva, sus ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas y su pequeño cuerpo lleno de poder y fuerza, de pie bajo un haz de luz en el atrio. Tris todavía está viva, ella no puede dejarme aquí solo, ella no iría al Laboratorio de Armas en lugar de Caleb.

—No —dice Christina, sacudiendo la cabeza—. De ninguna manera. Ella está viva, no puede ser de otra forma.

Los ojos de Cara se llenan de lágrimas y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta: Por supuesto que Tris entraría al Laboratorio de Armas en lugar de Caleb. Por supuesto que lo haría.

-¿Dónde está Caleb? –susurró lleno de ira.

Cara me mira de forma compasiva, pero a mí me dan igual sus sentimientos. Solo puedo concentrarme en una cosa, en salvar a Tris.

-Estoy aquí. –dice una voz tras ella.

Los ojos de Caleb están hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar, aunque cuando le miro, soy incapaz de sentir lástima por él. Si a Tris le ha ocurrido algo por salvarle… no seré capaz de controlarme. Y le daré verdaderas razones para llorar.

-Caleb, vienes conmigo. Vamos a entrar en esa habitación.

-¿Por qué yo? –murmura mientras me sigue al interior del edificio.

-Porque si ella está allí, es solo por tu culpa. –digo furioso-. Y porque de todas las personas que están ahí fuera, solo tú eres prescindible.


	3. Chapter 3

**TOBIAS**

Cuando su cuerpo golpeó la red primero, todo lo que registré fue un borrón gris. Tiré de ella y su mano era pequeña, pero caliente, y luego ella se paró delante de mí, baja, delgada y lisa y para nada especial... excepto que ella había saltado primero. La Estirada había saltado primero.

Ni siquiera yo salté primero.

Sus ojos eran tan severos, tan insistentes.

Hermosa.

Pero esa no era la primera vez que la veía. La vi en los pasillos de la escuela, y en el falso funeral de mi madre, y caminando por las calles en el sector de Abnegación. La vi a ella, pero no la observé; nadie la vio como ella era en realidad hasta que saltó.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, habría pensado que un fuego que arde tan brillante no estaba destinado a durar. Pero era Tris la que estaba en esa habitación. Mi Estirada. Y haría cualquier cosa para traerla de vuelta.


	4. Chapter 4

**TOBIAS**

Caleb y yo nos precipitamos a la vez en el interior de la habitación. No habíamos tenido ningún problema para entrar, así que fuera lo que fuera lo que había hecho Tris… había funcionado.

Sin embargo, dentro de esa habitación solo había otra puerta. Aunque mucho más gruesa que las que habíamos visto hasta entonces.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunta Caleb-. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

Ni siquiera le respondo, simplemente me abalanzo sobre la puerta. He sabido durante mucho tiempo que tenía una gran capacidad destructiva, que era capaz de hacer cosas terribles. Y me he estado reprimiendo. Pero cuando estás ante lo único que te separa de la persona a la que más quieres en el mundo, no hay lugar para las restricciones.

Esa puerta debe caer. Y yo debo entrar.

Tras la cuarta embestida, la placa metálica cae al suelo, provocando un fuerte estruendo. Por el dolor que siento en las manos y el gran reguero de sangre que sale de mis nudillos, estoy seguro de que me he roto algún hueso. Pero cuando oigo el disparo, todo el dolor se desvanece, para dejar paso a la desesperación.

Agarro a Caleb por el brazo y corremos hacia la detonación. Cuando entro en la sala, me quedo inmóvil una milésima de segundo, incapaz de reaccionar. David está girado hacia ella, observándola con atención. Y en su mano hay un arma humeante.

Tris ha caído al suelo, justo al lado de la máquina, y un charco de sangre cada vez más grande se extiende bajo ella.

-¡Tris! –grita Caleb, histérico.

Pero yo no le presto atención. No lo planeo, ni siquiera lo pienso, simplemente me tiro a por él. Tengo que matarlo, no hay otra posibilidad. La ha disparado. Ha hecho daño a Tris. Y cuando mi mente finalmente acepta esa realidad, exploto. Siento que todos mis músculos, huesos y nervios están en llamas y que ese fuego me consume, abrasa cualquier atisbo de piedad que queda en mi cuerpo.

Mis manos rodean su cuello con fuerza, cortándole la respiración. Pero no quiero matarle así, tan rápido, sin posibilidad de hacerle sufrir. Quiero que suplique la muerte, que me ruegue que ponga fin a su tormento. Y al final, quizá lo haga.

-Te voy a destrozar –afirmo con calma-.

David me mira con calma.

-Lo sé. –me responde-. Así que pienso devolverte el favor.

Y vuelve a disparar.

Intento ponerme entre él y Tris, pero es inútil. No llegaré a tiempo. Aunque hay alguien que sí lo hace.

Caleb se coloca de un salto en la trayectoria, recibiendo de lleno el impacto. Y cae al suelo cubriéndose el pecho con las manos.

David se gira hacia mí, consciente de que ha malgastado su última oportunidad, de que está a escasos segundos de su muerte.

Me giro un instante hacia Tris y ese breve vistazo hace que recupere la cordura, así que aparto el arma de su mano y me la cuelgo en el cinturón. Después le separo de su silla y le lanzó a un rincón. No voy a dejarle suelto.

-¡Cobarde! –grita David-. No tienes agallas para matarme y dejarás que lo hagan ellos. Están enfermos Tobias, no saben controlarse. Los dañados genéticamente…

-Los dañados genéticamente valen mil veces más que tú –digo furioso, mientras recojo a Tris con delicadeza.

Entonces, justo cuando voy a llegar a la puerta, Caleb, al que daba por muerto, se incorpora junto a la máquina.

-Vete, Tobias. Y cuida de mi hermana –susurra mientras la sangre resbala por su barbilla.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

No sé qué habrá pensado, pero espero que sepa que nada de lo que haga podrá redimirle ante mí. Nunca.

-Voy a destruir esta máquina. Nadie debería tener el poder de borrar la vida de alguien de un plumazo, así que pienso hacerla explotar.

-¿Y yo? –pregunta David, asustado.

Me giro hacia él, con una sonrisa macabra.

-No impediré que salgas, pero tampoco pienso ayudarte. –aclaro. –Así que si quieres salvarte… corre.

Las personas a cargo de la enfermería me han echado en cuanto han visto el estado de Tris, pero no he sido capaz de marcharme a descansar como me han pedido. Después de ver lo que ha ocurrido por dejarla sola, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

Me siento en el suelo del pasillo, dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que haga falta. Porque sé que hasta que no sepa que está bien, o al menos estable… no podré hacer otra cosa.

-Suponía que te encontraría aquí. –dice una voz a mi lado.

Me giro hacia la persona que ha hablado, mientras el dolor que amenaza con destruirme aumenta aún más. Porque la persona que acaba de sentarse a mi lado es Zeke.

-Me acabo de enterar. ¿Hay alguna novedad? –pregunta con delicadeza.

Niego con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

-Cuatro, tengo que decirte algo. –comienza.

Me preparo para lo que me va a decir a continuación, que he sido un monstruo, que he asesinado a su hermano. Y lo asumo. Porque después de lo que acabo de hacerle a David, sé mejor que nunca de lo que soy capaz.

-Al principio me enfadé contigo. Muchísimo. Más de lo que creí que podría enfadarme con alguien –dice en voz baja-. Pero no porque te echara la culpa de lo de mi hermano, sino precisamente por todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te echaría la culpa de lo que le ha ocurrido?

-¿No lo haces? –pregunto, ligeramente esperanzado.

Zeke pone los ojos en blanco.

-Cuatro, te conozco desde hace mucho. Y sé que habrías hecho cualquier cosa por protegerle.

Asiento, incapaz de creer lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo más? Porque creo que es la primera vez que te veo tanto tiempo callado –bromea.

Dudo un instante, sin saber qué decir.

-He hecho algo cruel. Y no me arrepiento de ello –solté.

Zeke me hace un gesto con la cabeza, animándome a continuar, y una vez que comienzo ya no soy capaz de parar. Le explico cada detalle de lo que ha ocurrido en aquella habitación.

-¿Y? –me pregunta cuando acabo.

Le miró fijamente, dudando de si me está tomando el pelo.

-Le he dicho que corriera. A alguien que va en silla de ruedas. –explico de nuevo.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero se te olvida que ese pobre hombre que va en silla de ruedas disparó a tu novia. Tres veces. Así que sí, claro que le dijiste que corriera. Y me parece poco para lo que se merece.

Las palabras de Zeke casi me hacen sonreír, pero entonces una enfermera sale de la habitación de Tris, haciendo que eche a correr hacia ella al instante.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está…? –comienzo, pero me detengo en mitad de la frase, sin poder continuar.

La enfermera sonríe y me pone la mano en el hombro.

-Está bien. Y puedes entrar a verla.

-Luego te veo, Cuatro. Es mejor que estéis solos –murmura Zeke, y se aleja por el pasillo.

Sigo a la enfermera hasta la habitación de Tris, pero cuando entro está dormida. Por primera vez desde que la conozco, parece completamente vulnerable. Está rodeada por cables y monitores que controlan sus signos de vida, así que cuando intento llegar hasta ella, tengo que sortear varios obstáculos. Pero no me molesta en absoluto. Porque si están ahí, es porque todavía hay una vida que monitorizar.

Me inclino sobre ella, hasta que nuestras frentes se juntan y cojo su pequeña mano. Su piel es tan suave como siempre, aunque está más fría. Y eso me asusta.

-Si hubieras muerto… si no hubiera podido verte nunca más… no sé lo que habría ocurrido –susurro, mientras observo su rostro atentamente-. No vuelvas a hacérmelo nunca más. No podría soportarlo.

Tris suspira y yo me incorporo, sobresaltado. Pero continúa dormida. Sin embargo, sus labios se abren ligeramente, lo suficiente para susurrar una palabra:

-Tobias.

Cuando lo oigo, un sollozo de alivio brota de mi pecho y solo entonces me permito pensar en lo que había sentido al encontrarla tirada en aquel laboratorio. Todo dentro de mí había gritado ante la posibilidad de no estar más con ella, suplicando por un beso más, una palabra más, una mirada más.

Y ahora que la veo aquí, una certeza me inunda el corazón. Cuando abra los ojos, estaré justo aquí, a su lado. Siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Evelyn se sitúa en el sitio donde dos mundos se juntan. Huellas de neumáticos se desgastan en la tierra ahora, por el frecuente ir y venir de la gente de la frontera que entran y salen, o la gente del antiguo recinto de la Oficina desplazándose de ida y vuelta. Su bolsa se apoya contra su pierna, en uno de los pozos en la tierra.

Levanta la mano para saludarme cuando estoy cerca. Cuando se baja de la camioneta, me besa en la mejilla, y la dejo. Siento formarse una sonrisa en mi cara, y la dejo quedarse ahí.

-Bienvenida de vuelta -le digo.

El acuerdo, cuando se lo ofrecí hace más de dos años, y cuando ella se lo ofreció de nuevo a Johanna poco después, era que debía irse de la ciudad.

Ahora, tantas cosas han cambiado en Chicago que no veo el daño en su regreso, ni ella lo hace. Aunque han pasado dos años, parece más joven, con su rostro más lleno y su sonrisa más amplia. El tiempo fuera le ha hecho bien.

-¿Cómo estás? -dice.

-Estoy... bien -le digo-. Vamos a esparcir sus cenizas hoy.

A pesar de los pronósticos médicos, Uriah tardó varios meses en morir. Y cuando lo hizo, su familia tardó otro tanto en decidir qué podrían hacer con sus cenizas. No puedo culparles, porque cada vez que Tris y yo vamos a su casa y veo la urna... un pinchazo de dolor y culpabilidad me atraviesa el corazón.

Evelyn pone una mano en mi hombro y mira a los campos. Los cultivos que antes estaban aislados de las áreas alrededor de la sede de Cordialidad se han extendido, y continuarán extendiéndose a través de todos los espacios verdes de la ciudad.

A veces echo de menos la desolada tierra vacía. Pero ahora mismo no me importa conducir a través de las filas y filas de maíz o trigo. Veo a la gente entre las plantas, controlando la tierra con los dispositivos portátiles diseñados por antiguos científicos de la Oficina. Se visten de rojo, azul, verde y púrpura.

-¿Qué se siente al vivir sin facciones? -dice Evelyn.

-Es muy normal -le digo. Le sonrío-. Te va a encantar.

Llevo a Evelyn a nuestro apartamento justo al norte del río. Está en uno de los pisos más bajos, pero a través de las abundantes ventanas puedo ver una amplia franja de edificios. Fui uno de los primeros pobladores de la nueva Chicago, así pude elegir dónde viviría.

Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Amar y George optaron por vivir en los pisos superiores del edificio Hancock, y Cara regresó a los apartamentos cerca de Parque Millennium, pero nosotros vinimos aquí porque era hermoso, y porque no estaba nada cerca de ninguno de nuestros viejos hogares.

-Mi vecino es un experto en historia, vino de la frontera –le digo mientras rebusco mis bolsillos en busca de las llaves-. Llama a Chicago "la cuarta ciudad" porque fue destruida por el fuego, hace años, y luego otra vez por la Guerra de Purificación, y ahora estamos en el cuarto intento de arreglo.

-La cuarta ciudad -dice Evelyn mientras empujo abriendo la puerta-. Me gusta.

El interior es austero, aunque Tris ha ido añadiendo algunos muebles con el tiempo. Hay un sofá y una mesa, algunas sillas, una cocina. La luz del sol se refleja en las ventanas del edificio al otro lado del río pantanoso.

Algunos de los antiguos científicos de la Oficina están tratando de devolver al río y al lago su antigua gloria, pero tardará un tiempo. El cambio, así como la curación, lleva tiempo.

Evelyn deja caer su bolsa en el sofá.

-Gracias por dejar que me quede durante un tiempo contigo. Te prometo que encontraré otro lugar pronto.

-No hay problema -le digo, aunque no estoy completamente seguro de ello. Me pone nervioso su presencia aquí, pero no puedo permanecer distante para siempre. No cuando le prometí a ella que trataría de llenar este vacío entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, me preocupa Tris. Sé que ella intenta olvidar el pasado y llevarse bien con mi madre, pero en ocasiones aún surgen roces entre ellas. Precisamente por eso tengo que ayudar a mi madre a encontrar pronto su propio apartamento, para evitar situaciones incómodas.

-George dice que necesita algo de ayuda entrenando policías –dice Evelyn-. ¿No te ofreciste?

-No -le digo-. Ya te lo dije, hemos acabado con las armas. Yo hace tiempo que no sostengo ninguna y las pocas veces que Tris lo hace, es únicamente para enseñar.

-Eso está bien. Estás cumpliendo con tu palabra ahora -dice Evelyn, arrugando la nariz-. No confío en los políticos, ya sabes.

-Vas a confiar en mí, porque soy tu hijo –digo-. De todos modos, no soy político. Todavía no, de todos modos. Sólo un asistente.

Se sienta a la mesa y mira a su alrededor, nerviosa y ágil, como un gato.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu padre? -dice.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Alguien me dijo que se iba. No le pregunté dónde iba.

Ella apoya la barbilla en su mano.

-¿No hay nada que quieras decirle? ¿Nada en absoluto?

Al oír su pregunta no puedo evitar esbozar una breve sonrisa al recordar la sugerencia de Tris de las palabras que podía intercambiar con mi padre. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada nerviosa de mi madre, me pongo serio al instante.

-No -digo. Giro las llaves en mi dedo-. Sólo quiero dejarlo detrás de mí, a donde él pertenece.

Evelyn me da una extraña mirada inquisitiva, luego cruza la habitación y abre la bolsa que dejó en el sofá. Saca un objeto hecho de cristal azul. Parece agua cayendo, suspendida en el tiempo.

Recuerdo cuando me lo dio. Yo era pequeño, pero no tan pequeño como para no darme cuenta que se trataba de un objeto prohibido en la facción Abnegación, inútil y por lo tanto, auto-indulgente. Le pregunté a qué propósito servía, y ella me dijo: no hace nada obvio. Pero podría ser capaz de hacer algo aquí. Luego se tocó con la mano el corazón. Las cosas bellas a veces lo hacen.

Durante años fue un símbolo de mi rebeldía silenciosa, mi pequeña negativa a ser un deferente y obediente niño Abnegación, y un símbolo del desafío de mi madre también, aún a pesar de que creía que estaba muerta. Lo escondí debajo de mi cama, y el día que decidí dejar Abnegación, lo puse en mi escritorio para que mi padre pudiera verlo, ver mi fuerza, y la de ella.

—Cuando te fuiste, esto me recordó a ti —dice ella, apretando el cristal contra su estómago—. Me recordó lo valiente que fuiste, siempre lo has sido. —Sonríe un

poco—. Pensé que deberías mantenerlo aquí. Yo quería que tú lo tuvieras, después de todo.

No confiaba en que mi voz no se quebrase si hablaba, así que sólo sonreí y asentí.

El aire de la primavera es frío pero dejo las ventanas abiertas en la camioneta, para así sentirlo en mi pecho, picando en mis dedos, un recordatorio del persistente invierno. Me detengo en la plataforma del tren cerca del Mercado de Martirio y agarro la mano de Tris con fuerza. Ella me lanza una sonrisa de ánimo y salimos del vehículo.

Caminamos por la plataforma hacia el grupo que ya se ha reunido. Christina se encuentra con Zeke y Shauna, quien se sienta en la silla de ruedas con una manta sobre el regazo. Tiene una mejor silla de ruedas ahora, una sin asas en la parte de atrás, para que así pueda maniobrarse con mayor facilidad.

-Hola -digo, parándome junto al hombro de Shauna.

Christina me sonríe y Tris se acerca para abrazarla a ella y a Zeke, que contempla el cielo con los labios apretados. Me coloco junto a él y le pongo la mano en el hombro, para que sepa que me tiene ahí si me necesita.

En ocasiones parece que ha conseguido sobreponerse, pero la pena continúa presente. Y un día como hoy es completamente incapaz de disimular.

-Tengo algo que enseñarte -dice Shauna, y lanza la manta a un lado, dejando al descubierto complicados aparatos metálicos en sus piernas. Le recorren todo el cuerpo hasta las caderas y se envuelven alrededor de su vientre, como una jaula. Nos sonríe, y con un chirrido de engranajes, posiciona sus pies en el suelo delante de la silla, y con mucho esfuerzo, se pone de pie.

A pesar de la seria ocasión, sonreímos.

-Bueno, mira eso –digo-. Me había olvidado lo alta que eres.

-Igual tengo que ponerme yo uno igual. –bromea Tris.

Shauna ríe.

-Matthew y unos amigos del laboratorio lo han hecho para mí -dice ella-. Sigo intentando controlarlo, pero dicen que podría ser capaz de correr algún día.

-Bien -le dice Tris-. ¿Dónde está él, de todos modos?

-Él y Amar nos encontrarán al final de la línea -dice ella-. Alguien tiene que estar allí para atrapar a la primera persona.

-Sigue siendo una especie de cerebrito —dice Zeke—. Pero estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a él.

-Reconozco que al principio no me cayó muy bien, pero es un buen tipo.

Diría algo más, pero el tren se acerca. Se acerca a nosotros en los pulidos rieles, entonces chilla al pararse frente a la plataforma. Una cabeza se asoma desde la ventana del primer vagón, donde están los controles, es Cara, con el cabello recogido en una trenza apretada.

-¡Subid! -dice.

Shauna se sienta en la silla de nuevo y se empuja a sí misma a través de la puerta. Christina y Zeke la siguen y él le ofrece la urna a Shauna para que la sostenga

Me pongo de pie en la puerta, sosteniendo a Tris contra mi cuerpo con una mano y con la otra agarrando el asa. El tren avanza de nuevo, tomando velocidad a cada segundo, lo oigo batir sobre las vías y silbar a través de los rieles, y siento el poder de éste crecer en mi interior. El aire azota en mi cara y aprieta la ropa a mi cuerpo, y puedo ver la ciudad expandiéndose frente a mí, los edificios iluminados por el sol.

No es lo mismo que solía ser, pero lo superé hace mucho tiempo.

Todos nosotros hemos encontrado nuevos lugares. Cara y Matthew trabajan en los laboratorios de la Oficina, que ahora es un pequeño segmento del Departamento de Agricultura que trabaja para hacer la agricultura más eficiente, capaz de alimentar a más personas. Christina trabaja en una oficina que reubica a las personas de la frontera que quiere mudarse a la ciudad. Zeke y Amar son policías, y Tris entrena policías: trabajos de Osadía, como yo los llamo. Y yo soy asistente de uno de los representantes de nuestra ciudad en el gobierno: Johanna Reyes.

Estiro mi brazo para agarrar el asidero y asomarme por el vagón cuando gira, casi colgando sobre la calle dos pisos por debajo de mí. Siento una gran emoción en el estómago, el miedo-emoción que los verdaderos Osados aman.

-Oye -dice Christina, de pie junto a mí-. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Está bien -le digo-. La veremos, supongo.

-¿Vas a tirarte?

Veo la pista aparecer frente a nosotros, el final yendo al nivel de la calle.

-Continúo intentando convencerle –dice Tris- Querría que lo intentase al menos una vez. Y estoy segura de Uriah también lo querría.

Decir su nombre me provoca todavía una pequeña punzada de dolor, una punzada que me hace saber que su memoria sigue siendo querida para mí.

Tris mira los carriles por delante de nosotros y apoya su pequeño hombro contra el mío, para infundirme ánimos.

-Creo que tienes razón. –dice Christina.

Mis recuerdos de Uriah, algunos de los recuerdos más fuertes que tengo, se han entorpecido con el tiempo, como hacen los recuerdos, y ya no escuecen como antes. A veces me gustaría realmente superarlos en mi mente, aunque no a menudo. A veces los rememoro con Tris, y reímos al recordar algunas de nuestras aventuras.

Cara detiene lentamente el tren, y saltamos a la plataforma. En la parte superior de las escaleras Shauna sale de la silla y camina por las escaleras con su aparato ortopédico, un escalón a la vez.

Zeke y yo llevamos la silla vacía detrás de ella, lo que es engorroso y pesado, pero no imposible de manejar.

-¿Alguna actualización de Peter? -pregunto a Matthew cuando llegamos a la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Después de que Peter saliese de la neblina del suero de memoria, algunos de los aspectos más agudos y más duros de su personalidad regresaron, aunque no todos ellos. Perdí el contacto con él después de eso. Ya no lo odio, pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme. Y prefiero mantenerle alejado de Tris, porque aunque él la haya olvidado, seguro que ella no lo ha olvidado a él.

-Está en Milwaukee -dijo Zeke-. Sin embargo, no sé lo que está haciendo.

-Está trabajando en una oficina en algún sitio —dice Cara desde la parte inferior de las escaleras. Tiene la urna acunada en sus brazos, tomada del regazo de Shauna en el trayecto del tren-. Creo que es bueno para él.

-Siempre pensé que se uniría a los rebeldes Dañados Genéticamente en la frontera —dice Tris-. Lo que muestra lo que sé.

-Es diferente ahora -dice Cara encogiéndose de hombros.

Todavía hay rebeldes Dañados Genéticamente en la frontera que creen que otra guerra es la única manera de conseguir el cambio que queremos. Apoyo más al bando que quiere trabajar por el cambio sin violencia. Ya hemos tenido suficiente violencia para que dure toda nuestra vida, y lo soporto todavía, no en cicatrices en la piel, sino en los recuerdos que se levantan en mi mente cuando menos quiero, el puño de mi padre conectando con mi mandíbula, mi arma en alto para ejecutar a Eric, los cuerpos de Abnegación tendidos por las calles de mi viejo hogar.

Caminamos por las calles hasta la tirolesa. Las facciones han desaparecido, pero esta parte de la ciudad tiene más Osados que cualquier otra, todavía reconocibles por sus caras perforadas y piel tatuada, aunque ya no por los colores que usan, que a veces son chillones. Algunos deambulan por las aceras con nosotros, pero la mayoría están en el trabajo. Todo el mundo en Chicago está obligado a trabajar si son capaces de ello.

Delante de mí veo el edificio Hancock curvándose hacia el cielo, su base más ancha que la parte superior. Las vigas negras se persiguen unas a otros hasta el techo, cruzándose, apretándose y extendiéndose. No he estado tan cerca en mucho tiempo.

Entramos al vestíbulo, con sus relucientes pisos pulidos y sus paredes manchadas con brillante grafitis de Osadía, dejados ahí por los residentes del edificio como una especie de reliquia. Este es un lugar de Osadía, porque son ellos los que lo adoptaron, por su altura, y una parte de mí sospecha, que también por su soledad. A los de Osadía les gustaba llenar los espacios vacíos con su ruido. Es algo que me gustaba de ellos.

Zeke presiona el botón del ascensor con el dedo índice. Nos amontonamos en él, y Cara presiona el número 99. Cierro los ojos mientras el ascensor sube. Casi puedo ver el suelo abriéndose bajo mis pies, un pozo de oscuridad, y sólo un palmo de tierra firme entre la sensación de hundimiento y yo, cayendo, bajando en picado.

Tris se pone de puntillas y me besa en los labios, distrayéndome inmediatamente. Aunque en cuanto nos separamos, comienzan a oírse las bromas de nuestros amigos.

El ascensor se estremece, deteniéndose, y me aferro a la pared para no perder el equilibrio mientras las puertas se abren.

Zeke me toca el hombro.

-No te preocupes, hombre. Lo hacemos todo el tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

Asiento. El aire corre a través de la brecha en el techo, y por encima de mí el cielo está de un azul brillante. Me arrastro con los demás hacia la escalera, demasiado aturdido por el miedo como para hacer que mis pies se muevan más rápido.

Siento la escalera bajo mis dedos y me concentro en un escalón a la vez. Por encima de mí, Shauna maniobra torpemente la escalera, utilizando principalmente la fuerza de sus brazos.

Le pregunté a Tori una vez, mientras me tatuaba los símbolos en mi espalda, si pensaba que éramos las últimas personas que quedaban en el mundo. Tal vez, fue todo lo que dijo. No creo que a ella le gustase pensar en ello. Pero aquí en el techo, es posible creer que somos las últimas personas que quedan en cualquier lugar.

Me quedo mirando los edificios a lo largo de la parte frontal del pantano, y mi pecho se oprime, se aprieta, como si estuviera a punto de colapsar sobre sí mismo. Zeke corre a través del techo de la tirolesa y ata uno de los arneses tamaño humano al cable de acero.

Él lo bloquea para que no se deslice hacia abajo, y mira a nuestro grupo expectante.

-Christina –dice-. Es todo tuyo.

Christina se acerca al arnés, tocándose la barbilla con un dedo.

-¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Boca arriba o al revés?

-Al revés -dice ir boca arriba y prefiero que no me copies.

-Solo por eso, voy a hacerlo. -dice Christina—. Tú vas a lanzarte con Cuatro, así que te da igual cómo ponerte. Te pasarás todo el rato mirándole.

-Gracias por destrozarme la sorpresa. –masculla Tris, molesta. –Yo seguiré siendo una Estirada, pero está claro que la verdad sigue saliendo por tu boca sin medida.

Christina se mete en el arnés con los pies por delante, boca abajo, por lo que va a ver el edificio haciéndose más pequeño en su viaje. Me estremezco. No puedo verlo. Cierro los ojos mientras Christina viaja más lejos y más lejos, e incluso mientras Cara y Shauna hacen lo mismo. Puedo oír sus gritos de alegría, como cantos de pájaro, en el viento.

-Vuestro turno, chicos. -dice Zeke.

Niego.

-Vamos -dice Tris-. Es mejor acabar con esto de una vez, ¿no?

-No. Ve tú, por favor. No creo que pueda hacerlo -y aunque mi voz es firme, mi cuerpo está temblando.

-Por supuesto que sí -dice él -. Eres Cuatro. ¡La leyenda de Osadía! Puedes hacer frente a cualquier cosa. Y además, vas a lanzarte abrazado a tu chica. No te quejes tanto.

Cruzo los brazos y avanzo un centímetro más cerca del borde del techo. Aunque hay varios metros de distancia, siento que mi cuerpo es lanzado por el borde, y niego una vez, y otra, y otra.

-Oye. -Tris pone sus manos sobre mi pecho—. Esto no es sobre ti, ¿recuerdas? Es sobre Uriah. Hacer algo que le hubiese gustado hacer, algo por lo que él habría estado orgulloso de ti si lo hicieras. ¿Cierto?

Eso es todo. No puedo evitarlo, no puedo echarme atrás, no cuando aún veo su sonrisa, tan especial como cuando subía la rueda de la fortuna conmigo, o como cuando me vio dormido junto a su cama al despertarse en el hospital. No podía negarle nada cuando me miraba de esa forma.

-¿Cómo lo hizo Uriah la primera vez?

-Boca arriba -dice Zeke, con los ojos empañados por el recuerdo.

-Muy bien. —Le doy la urna—. Pon esto detrás de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Y abre la tapa.

Me subo al arnés, mis manos tiemblan tanto que apenas puedo agarrar los lados. Zeke aprieta las correas en mi espalda y piernas, y luego ciñe a Tris delante, mirando hacia mí.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Tris, acariciándome la cara con su pequeña mano.

Asiento.

-No puede ser tan malo si estoy contigo. –digo forzando una sonrisa. –Odio las alturas, pero estoy dispuesto a caer por ti –le recuerdo en voz baja.

Tris se inclina para besarme y mientras nuestros labios se juntan, empezamos a deslizarnos. De pronto, quiero volver, pero es demasiado tarde, ya estoy cayendo hacia el suelo. Estoy gritando tan fuerte que quiero cubrir mis propios oídos, así que no quiero pensar en cómo estarán los tímpanos de Tris Sin embargo ella también grita, llena de júbilo.

Siento el grito viviendo dentro de mí, llenando mi pecho, garganta y cabeza. El viento me pica en los ojos, pero me obligo a abrirlos, y en mi momento de pánico ciego entiendo por qué ella disfruta tanto así, lanzándose de cara, porque la hace sentir como si estuviera volando, como si fuera un pájaro.

Todavía puedo notar el vacío debajo de mí, y es como una boca a punto de tragarme. Me doy cuenta entonces, que hemos dejado de movernos. La tierra se encuentra a pocos metros por debajo de mí, lo suficientemente cerca como para saltar. Los otros se han reunido allí en un círculo, con los brazos cruzados para formar una red de hueso y músculo para atraparnos.

Presiono mi cara contra el soporte y río. Tris estira sus brazos, rodeándome, para deshacer las correas que nos sujetaban y se deja caer en mis brazos como una piedra. La atrapo y ella me sonríe. Solo por eso, por ver esa expresión de orgullo en su rostro, esto ha merecido la pena.

-Por ti, Uriah –susurro mirando al cielo.

Hay un silencio incómodo mientras miro al edificio Hancock maravillado, y nadie sabe qué decir.

Matthew me da unas palmaditas en la espalda y Christina parpadea mientras las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas, y dice:

-¡Oh! Zeke está de camino.

Zeke se precipita hacia nosotros en el arnés negro. Al principio parece un punto, luego una gota, y entonces una persona envuelta en negro. Él canta de alegría mientras aminora hasta parar, y le ayudo a desatar la urna vacía.

A mi otro lado Tris se agarra a un brazo pálido que pertenece a Cara. Ella le sonríe, y hay algo de tristeza en su sonrisa.

El hombro de Zeke golpea nuestros brazos, con fuerza, y él sonríe ampliamente mientras lo acunamos como si fuese un niño.

-Eso estuvo bien. ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez, Cuatro? -dice.

No vacilo antes de contestar.

-Absolutamente no.

Caminamos de vuelta al tren como un grupo relajado. Shauna camina con su aparato, Zeke empuja la silla vacía, e intercambia una pequeña charla con Amar. Matthew y Cara caminan juntos, hablando de algo que les tiene muy emocionados, como las almas gemelas que son. Tris camina justo a mi lado, así que me acerco furtivamente y pongo una mano en su hombro.

-Feliz Día de la Elección –digo en voz baja—. Voy a preguntar cómo estás en realidad. Y tú me vas a dar una respuesta honesta.

Hablamos así a veces, dándonos órdenes. Porque ambos sabemos que es la única forma de que dejemos que nuestro dolor salga a la luz. Y desde la muerte de Caleb, ella guarda mucho dolor en su corazón.

-Estoy bien –dice-. Es difícil.

Siempre lo será.

-Lo sé.

Caminamos en la parte trasera del grupo, más allá de los edificios aún abandonados con las ventanas oscuras, sobre el puente que cruza el río-pantano.

-Sí, a veces la vida es una mierda -dice ella-. ¿Pero sabes por qué aguanto?

Levanto mis cejas. Ella levanta las suyas también, imitándome.

-Por los momentos que no apestan -dice ella-. El truco está en disfrutar de ellos cuando vienen. Y a tu lado, hay pocos momentos que no merezcan la pena.

Entonces sonríe, y le devuelvo la sonrisa, y subimos las escaleras hasta la plataforma del tren uno al lado del otro.

Desde que era pequeño, siempre he sabido esto: A cada uno de nosotros, la vida nos lastima. No podemos escapar de ese daño. Pero ahora, también estoy aprendiendo esto: Podemos ser remediados. Nos sanamos entre nosotros.


End file.
